


Soul Of Determination

by EmotionalExperiment83



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Typical pairings, alternative universe, hints of other pairings, slow progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalExperiment83/pseuds/EmotionalExperiment83
Summary: She’s unstoppable, not because she didn’t have failures or doubts but because she continued despite them. She was DETERMINED – she was Frisk Deemurr.(Being Rewritten as Reborn: A Second Chance)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tale of twisted, lost souls. It's darker than once first believes...

_Centuries ago, the Earth was ruled by two different species with the ability to form thoughts, to define themselves and have ideas. They were very similar in many aspects however…they also had a big difference - one species had magic and the other had determination._

_This difference was too much._

_A war broke out._

_After their long battle, one species finally was triumph. The victorious species then sealed away the other species underground._

_Only love can break the seal._

Green orbs gazed curiously onward, into a large and blinding light. Something within her soul flickered, a strange pull that urged her forward and drew her to the light like a moth to a flame. Slowly, one step at a time she entered the light…with each step, her frame faded into the light and soon she vanished completely.

Laughter echoed.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's alive - she's alive.

She gasped.

It was beautiful.

It was just like in the book!

The skies were a crystal blue decorated with fluffy white clouds, tree were covered with lush leaves and had different coloured fruits on them – there were green, red, orange and every colour! Tree roots crawled along the ground, weeds and strange flowers bloomed healthy. They were so bright and fresh! Everything was so colourful! Everything here was healthy!

This was nothing like home – like Underground.

Everything back home was brown, black and…well, dead.

The surface was amazing!

Everything was so-so alive!

Delight rolled into her and warmly wrapped its arms around her soul, caressing it with light tickles. It caused her soft giggles to turn into full out laughter and trip head-first into a puddle of sludge. The dirt didn’t bother her! Instead she rolled and wiggled around in it, revelling in the strangely refreshing feel. This was wonderful! Best thing ever!

She paused – she shouldn’t keep this to herself. Her friends and everyone else would want to see all this too; she shouldn’t be selfish and keep all these beautiful things to herself. They’d all want to see and be here too. It would make them all happy again, they’d all smile and laugh again. They wouldn’t be sad anymore. She needed to show them the light!

Quickly she stood up and began toward the light – something gripped her arm.

“Wouldn’t want to do that, mini-me.”


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we keep her?"

She turned around.

An older, male version of herself stood before her with a strange green heart around his neck and the exact same clothes as her too – just bigger. And different colours! His stripped sweater was red with purple strips and he wasn’t wearing any shoes at all! She could barely see his feet because they were so dirty…he was so cool!

“Oh! You’re a girl…”He mumbled awkwardly and she stared. Then eyed her strangely. “Why are you squinting?”

 _“Too bright.”_ She signed and worried her lip. She couldn’t speak since…ever and had learned to speak to everyone through her hands. Only a few people below had been able to understand her, she was hoping this guy could too.

He suddenly grinned. _“You speak hands, clever. Only a few know how. We’re the same._ I’m Chara Deemurr, who are you?”

_“Frisk.”_

“Just Frisk?” He questioned and she blushed, turning to watch her feet. They were covered in mud, leaves and flower petals from all the wiggling she’d been doing in the dirt. They didn’t look like they’d ever be clean again; would she have to be barefoot too? “Ha, don’t be shy. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be Underground, you’re human.”

 _“There was a light. I want everyone to see this too.”_ She gestured, feeling puzzled when his red eyes looked down at her in pity and sadly shook his head at her.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea, once you get out there’s no going back in.” Chara stated and she felt sadness swell in her heart, her vision getting blurry. She watched as he became frantic and roughly pulled her to his chest, patting her clumsy. His words coming out in a rush. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! You can’t see them now but later, okay?”

She nodded, sniffling.

“See, no reason to be sad. You’ve got me now.” Chara stated, bending to lock eyes and grasping her shoulders. He then straightened and grasped her hand, leading her along. “You can stay with me and my mom. She won’t mind. “

He’d been right – she didn’t mind…much. 

Chara had led her into a small cottage, slamming the door open and dragging her into the kitchen. He proceeded by shoving her into something furry, solid and began rambling excitedly about her – how he found her, how she looks like him and other stuff she didn’t grasp.

She had looked up and a tall goat had looked down.

Fear had washed over her making her tremble and whimper. She’d been scared at first because _what is this thing_ and _this isn’t a human!_ Chara looked human – she’d expected his mom to be human too. Not a scary, furry goat/wolf monster that stood on two legs! She even had fangs! She was way bigger than Chara – she was huge!

“Don’t be scared, child. I’m Toriel. ” Her voice was soothing, gentle as she spoke and as her lavender eyes peered down into her own, her fear diminished. Her fear had been replaced with curiosity and wonder. However the goat woman appeared puzzled and slightly alarmed. “What is your name?”

Chara promptly picked her up by the armpits and held her towards the goat’s face. “Her name’s Frisk, mother, and see! She even dresses like me! Her hair is the same as mine too. I can finally have a sibling again but this time, a sister! Please can we keep her?”

The woman looked troubled, hesitant. It was as if she wanted to say no but when she moved to gaze at her son’s delighted face; she sighed and changed her mind. “Of course, my child.”

“Alight, let me show you _our_ new room.” Chara declared and tucked her under his arm, marching away. Both of them quickly forgetting Toriel’s uncertainty.


	4. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child - her child.

Pulling the pie from the oven, she watched her son stroll back into the room; the human tucked under his arm. Her brown locks damp, pale skin clean from all that muck and she looked tiny – tinier than before one of Chara’s shirts. This human was so…so young. Green orbs stared up at her curiously.

This human was adorable!  

Something within melted.

She looked to her son. He kneeled in front of the child, throwing a towel over her head and began drying her dark locks – a genuine smile on his lips…

He was smiling! Her son was smiling! She hadn’t seen him smile…she hadn’t seen him smile since then…since…

“See, not only will I protect you but I’ll take care of you too. I’m your big brother now, so remember you must always come to me for something. No matter how silly, sis.” He declared again though to her furry ears, it was the first time she was hearing this and she also quickly noticed the green heart around the human’s shoulders. He’d given her his heart – his only link.

However keeping the human would be dangerous. Not only for her son and herself but for the child as well; if any of the others discovered she was here...chaos would be unleased. They had after all trapped the humans down there for a reason. They were evil, _evil_ creatures without the ability to show mercy and always wanted more, more and _more._ They never stopped.

This human though, _Frisk_ … Toriel saw no evil.  

 _“Okay, brother.”_ The child signed and smiled, her son’s smile grew. He suddenly picked her up and cuddled her tightly to his chest, the both of them giggling. Their delight was soothing to her wounded and divided soul, her uncertainty vanishing. The human was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

The child – she was her child now.


	5. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated being alone.

“Pst, sis…sis… Frisk.”

She hummed.

“…”

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, adjusting to the dark and rolled to the edge of her bed to peer down at him. He was clutching the blankets close to his chest, his body trembling and she could dimly see his eyes watering. He looked very upset and scared. She frowned when he refused to look at her; he had another nightmare.

He didn’t like it when she saw him this way, saying that he was the older brother and it was _his_ job to look after _her._ She disagreed with him, they were siblings therefore they looked after each other. It was a shared role. 

Sighing dramatically, she rolled off and landed on him – heavily.

“Ugh! Frisk!” He grumbled loudly, she merely giggled and stared down at him. Lying luxuriously on his chest with an arm propped up, her head resting on it and her other tiny hand cupped his jaw. She laughed when his face burst into flames. “F-Frisk!”

 _“Brother, do you have a Band-Aid?”_ She suddenly asked, refusing to move and watched his face twist in puzzlement.

“No, why? Did you hurt yourself again? I told you not to do that!” He complained and moved his grasp from the blankets to her, tucking her in beside him. He narrowed his suspiciously when she flashed him a smirk.

 _“Because I scrapped my knee falling for you.”_ She stated and he burst into flustered laughter, forgetting his nightmare. She didn’t know what happened to him that made him have these dreams, waking up scared was something he’d had before she’d been adopted (three years now) and trembling. She didn’t like seeing him this way and it hurt. It was dreadful.

When she told Mom, she said she wasn’t surprised- that it was normal and her generally cheerful mood changed. She didn’t dare bring it up again because Mom not being cheerful was disturbing. It wasn’t even close to that weird, funny face she pulled whenever the King of Aboveground was mentioned. It was a _dark, raging_ expression. It was so filled with _hatred._  

She felt it wasn’t that belonged on her mom. Like these nightmare shouldn’t belong to Chara.

“F-Frisk-”His voice trembled and she distracted him until he fell asleep; flirting away his night terrors. She wasn’t going leave him alone, to suffer by himself. She was his sister so she remained with him. She stayed tucked in by his side the entire night, staring at the ceiling and restlessly waiting for morning to come.

She didn’t like what would be happening, she never did.

It was lonely, she hated loneliness.

When the sun rose, she got up and woke her brother. He helped her prepare herself for the day then dressed himself and led her into the kitchen. Their mother was already there, all set for the day.  

 “Hey, mom?” Chara called, helping Frisk onto her chair then seated himself. Their mother turned to face them while pulling on her oven-mitts and bent to pull her pies out from the oven. She was preparing food for her while she and Chara went out for the day – they did this for two weeks every month. They never brought her along or told where they were going. She hated these days; she hated being alone.

She pouted and sulked. 

She didn’t want to be alone.

“Yes, my child?” She responded and they waited until she faced them, placing the first pie down.

Chara grinned mischievously and spoke. “Asgore.”

Toriel pulled a face and Frisk laughed loudly. _Mom’s face! It’s the funniest thing! It never gets old!_  

Their mother smiled slightly, expression softening and pulled another pie from the oven. “We’ll be back at sunset, my child. Don’t worry we’ll be back and I’ve baked some butterscotch pies for you, your favourite. But please remember, stay inside and keep everything locked. Do not leave.”

Her mom planted a kiss on her head as passed by and Chara affectionately ruffled her hair, following. She watched blankly as they walked out the door and listened to its loud click. The sound echoing through her mind, almost mockingly and it seemed to laugh at her. It was annoying, it made her angry.

She frowned.

Her green orbs glued to the door.

She was half expecting it to open, her mom and brother to walk back in. Their expressions guilty for leaving her alone and apologising for it, then they’d decided to take her with. To carry her and take her with as they did whatever secretive stuff they did these every two weeks.

The door never opened.

Loneliness sank in. She hated it.

She wasn’t going be here alone! She wanted to go with! She was going open the door – she was DETERMINED.

Frisk lunged for it.


	6. By The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Knock

She came across a wall.

The wall was very tall and brooding – cold, grey and dull. The large stones were glued together with a rainbow, glittering liquid that moved, it didn’t drip or run like water, it moved between the stones almost as if it was alive and it felt warm. The strange rainbow stuff tasted, no it didn’t taste though it _did_ have a taste reminding her of water and felt smooth, wet. It had left wet colours on her fingers.

It reminded her of her brother and mother’s souls; upturned hearts that had pale colours, also dripping and wet. Their souls had shimmered brightly and she’d even managed a lick (much to their horror) but Chara’s soul did have flavour. It had tasted of chocolate.

Her brother had avoided her for days afterward.

 _It’s magic! Mom said monsters are made of magic and could use it for anything. Wow, this stuff is better than mom’s fire!_ Frisk contemplated and curiously walked along side it, eventually coming across a large door. The door was completely made up of that rainbow magic and red, _bright burning_ _red_ symbols were craved into it.  The symbols had a circle with wings either side; underneath there were three triangles however only the middle heart was the right side up. It was the same one that Mom had on her robe…

As far as she could see, it was locked. Her brother and mother hadn’t gone through here. If they hadn’t gone through here, then where had they gone?

She should get back to the house before they came back – she eyed the door.

Something inside urged her forward and her soul fluttered softly. Stepping up to pensively, she traced the edges of the symbol she could reach and watched as the symbols glowed a little brighter, she slowly moved her hand higher-

Frisk pulled away. Instead, she knocked.  

“Who’s there?”

She jumped, stumbling away and heart beating wildly in her chest. She gripped the jewel heart around her neck, seeking comfort from her fright and stared. Her soul’s fluttering changed into a slow throbbing, drawn toward the door and urging her closer.

The voice, deep and masculine; it echoed soothing in her ears and a sudden thrill raced down her spine. This voice calmed her heart and her soul’s throbbing slowed. _He_ spoke again. “Don’t leave me hanging. I wanna hear your joke.”

 _Joke? What was he talking about?_ Muddled, she just looked at the door.

“You still there?” He inquired, his voice sounding a little upset. Suddenly, she felt nervous and frantic about the owner of the voice leaving. She didn’t want him to leave! If she didn’t answer or somehow let him know she was there, she was sure he’d leave. She couldn’t speak! What was she going to do? What could she do? She really didn’t want him to leave!

There wasn’t anything she _could_ do, Frisk thought and hung her head. She couldn’t speak therefore she had no means of telling him she was still here. There was nothing she could do. He was going to leave and she was going to be alone again. She didn’t like being alone…but what could she do? Nothing.

She-No! She didn’t want to be alone! She didn’t want him to leave!

Determination surged through her.  

“H-Hello!” She shouted - her voice feminine and light but scratchy and youthful. Her throat felt dry and itchy, she suddenly wanted something to drink. However despite her discomfort, she stayed and tuned into the voice. She sensed his surprise and delight somehow.

He chuckled. “No need to shout, kid. I _ear_ ya just fine.”

She giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a very, very lame pun. *hides in shame*


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope flickers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning Frisk was four and Chara was eight. In chapter five I mentioned a 'three years now' so she's seven and Chara is eleven. It wasn't until I posted chapter 6 that i noticed I left out a chapter that explained their ages but otherwise an unnecessary chap.

Calming in their laughter, she heard him heave a happy sigh and prepare another joke. She quickly interrupted him, her eyes locked on the sky – blue was changing to oranges, yellows and pinks. It was time to go; she’d had fun listening to his jokes the whole day but she didn’t want to get caught. She didn't know how her other and brother would react without her being in the house. “I need to leave soon, mister.”

“Alright, kid. Last one, why are skeletons so calm?” She could hear the disappointment in his voice, she was disappointed too because it had been fun and nice talking to someone who wasn’t her Mom or brother. She didn’t want to leave – she had to leave.

 “Why?” She asked and furrowed her brow. This owner of the voice loved telling jokes especially skeleton or bone jokes. She wondered why though she wasn’t complaining. His jokes were funny!

“Because nothing gets under his skin!”

She erupted into laughter and rolled to the ground, grasping her aching side. He was giving her cramps!

“Heh, well…bye kid.”

“Bye.”

She listened to his footsteps, crushing dried leaves and twigs as he moved away. She sighed sadly and turned away, she really hoped she came across him again. He was a very interesting guy, they hadn’t spoken about themselves yet…she wanted to get to know him, to be his friend. He had taken away her loneliness and distracted her from seeking her mother, from getting into trouble. It had been nice to talking to him because he wasn’t family and he made her laugh. He sounded like a great person.

She hoped they talked again.

Standing, she turned to go – pink flickered.

Frisk bent to inspect it.

There hidden under dead leaves, blooming flowers and a few branches rested an upturned heart. It hovered an inch from the earth, shimmering softy in its pale pink colour and its glittery substance dripped. The heart felt distinctively male and arrogant. It seemed to call to her, demanding she cradle and protect it.

So, she did just that and pocketed it before hurrying home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there'll be more Frans soon. Please have patience.


	8. Fabulous Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It talks.

Chara was asleep and her mother was in her room – opening the window, she crept through and softly closed it behind her. She cradled the pink heart within her palm and moved away from the house, hiding behind a tree. She quickly made sure she hadn’t been followed.

Frisk settled herself and pulled the soul from her pocket.

It hovered quietly between her small hands.

_“Hello there, darling.”_

Startled, Frisk protectively cradled the heart and searched the area yet no one was there. Thankfully she was alone. Mom and Chara would react negatively if they saw the heart (she knew it was a soul), and…she didn’t know what they’d do, she just knew they wouldn’t like this at all. They’d fear that someone had opened that door, allowing all kinds of dangers inside. They never told her about it but she understood why they never left her alone outside the cottage or why she wasn’t allowed to explore.

She was human.

_“Don’t be afraid, there’s nobody else here besides us and your family.”_

She quickly realized that it was the soul in her hands. It _was_ male, his voice sounded mechanical and flamboyant as he…spoke?

_“I’m the fabulous Mettaton! You’re a human, I can’t believe how lucky I am! What’s your name, darling?”_

“I’m F-Frisk.” She stuttered, unaccustomed to using her voice and settled against a tree. She was a little confused about the situation, not sure how to interact with a soul or why he was still alive. Her mother had taught her that a monster’s soul should always be near their body, it didn’t have to be inside, just close otherwise it wouldn’t last. She hadn’t seen any…bodies.

 _“It’s wonderful to actually meet a real human! I’m so happy you found my soul! I was beginning to give up hope of anybody ever finding me. I was so lonely without any company! Thank you for finding me, human. You’re nothing like that those **fakes.”** _ He growled the last part, his soul darkening.

“Y-You’re welcome…fakes?”

_“Why yes, you must stay away from them. They did this to me. They tricked me then stole my body from me and ‘misplaced’ my soul. It was horrible, darling. Horrible! You’re safer than you think inside this wall, away from them. Nothing can get in or out. You should never leave.”_

Something seemed to squeeze her heart when she heard his words, her soul fluttering wildly.

“Leave? Chara and Mom are here, I don’t want to leave.”

_“I dunno, darling, nothing stays the same forever. Be careful not to jinx yourself. The other side of that wall is dangerous, everybody hates humans. It’s how I landed up here.”_

She was silent, mauling over his words.

_“I love humans, you guys are wonderful! **They** knew that, it wasn’t until I started speaking about humans on my shows that they finally did me in. Oh, I had many shows! A cooking show, a talk show, a dancing show and exercise show! The monsters loved me! Those **fakes** took my everything from me! They’re pure evil!”_

Every time he mentioned or thought about whoever those ‘fakes’ were, he growled and sent chills down her spine. His angered tone held a promise she couldn’t quite grasp.

_“Silly me, I must be depressing you. All this talk about **them** and what they’ve done to poor little me, we may be lucky to be trapped here. But you’re missing out on a lot. My dear, you should have-”_

She allowed the soul to jabber on, she knew that she was safe inside this wall. It protected her from the monsters that wished to harm her, as Mom repeated a lot, and kept her from suffering their hatred. She was glad as it kept her safe and away from these **fakes -** whole and intact.

Yet her soul urged her forward.

To open that door.


	9. Real Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip of five years. Frisk is twleve and Chara is sixteen.

She was twelve today, her mom and brother had gifted her with her a new sweater – it was blue with pink strips! She loved it! Now, she didn’t have to wear one of her brother’s spares. Mom had gotten tired with all the arguing she and her brother did over his spare sweater; he loved sharing…just not his sweaters so much. This dark, sorrowful look crossed his face.

He never yelled at her. He did however refuse to glance her way.

_“If I could see you, darling, I’d say you look amazing in your new sweater! You finally have something that belongs to you and only you, I’m so proud. You’re growing up to be a fabulous human!”_

She had also become best friends with Mettaton, a pale-pink soul and that skeleton on the other side of the door. Mettaton had told her that the voice belonged to a skeleton but nothing further than that and he was also very quiet when she and the skeleton spoke, his soul a dull colour. Yet she didn’t know the skeleton’s name, so she stuck to calling him Skeleton.

He never said anything about it or questioned it. All she did know was that he didn’t mind.

_“What’s wrong, darling? Are sacred about being home alone for two weeks?_

Her soul fluttered restlessly. It worried her to why her soul acted this way, each day it had gotten worse and whenever she snuck off to talk to Skeleton, her soul throbbed painfully. It commanded at her to open the door and refused to leave her alone days afterward, leaving her bedridden. It seemed to be punishing her for staying inside the wall. Her soul wasn’t happy here.

Because of her soul’s punishment, she hadn’t been to the door in a while. _Had Skeleton noticed? Did he miss her like she missed him? How is it she missed someone she barely knew? All she knew about him was that he was a skeleton, enjoyed puns and bad jokes. I really miss him._

_“Frisk?”_

“I’m fine…just wondering about Skeleton.”

_“Darling, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t go near that door. You get hurt every time. I know your brother and mother will be gone for two weeks, only coming back afterward. But you have me…We don’t know what’ll happen the next time you go to that door.”_

She sighed.

Mettaton changed the subject, hoping to draw her thoughts away from the skeleton. He didn’t like that she spoke to that skeleton at all but there was little he could do to stop her, besides her soul was doing that all on its own. He didn’t know why her soul was reacting in such a way though it could be something to do the magic in that door or another reason entirely. _“It’s the first time they’re leaving you alone at night, are you nervous?”_

She was safe within these walls, behind that door.

He was glad she was forced away, that skeleton wasn’t good news.

The skeleton she talked with wasn’t the worst of them – his brother was the worst of them. His brother was **fake** that hated humanity for their past transgressions, he wasn’t a forgiving monster and took sarcastic joy in harming humans. He had mercilessly killed any humans that had remained on the surface and hunted them for his own sick pleasure. He was a monster, a _real monster._ **Pure evil!**

No one could even speak about humans and he’d be there in a jiffy.

He’d kill Frisk in instant.

Or worse.

His soul shivered and the girl pulled him closer, wrapping him up in her blanket. If he had had a face to smile with he would’ve.

She was so precious.

Although he was just a soul, he’d do anything in his power to keep her safe.


	10. Glitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem so safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the story gets darker, friends...

**“F-Fris-sk.”**

A voice stuttered.

Opening her eyes, a heavy moan rose from her throat and she slowly rose, lifting her heavy body. Why was her body so heavy? She looked around, quickly realizing she wasn’t on the couch with Mettaton anymore but in a large, empty and dark place. There was nothing – literally nothing.

Her soul shuttered.

Instincts told her something corrupted lurked nearby.  

Confusion and fear swirled within her mind; it caused her body to freeze. Her body refusing to listen to her mind’s commands to move! Get up! Run! DO SOMETHING!

Her body refused to obey.

**“Fri-isk-sk.”**

No, the voice wasn’t stuttering…it was glitching. It sounded the way the tv or radio did when it stormed. It had a constant angered, mocking undertone in his voice. The voice was so, so very similar to Skeleton’s one yet darker, more dangerous and _wanting._

Turning to the left, to the right and glancing over her shoulder – she saw no one. She saw nothing… just darkness, empty _empty darkness_ …

…she was alone…

**“Y-yo-ou bro-oke your pr-promise.”**

…with a voice…

 **“Yo-ou** **_lied.”_**

Her eyes watered and her hands trembled as clamped them over her mouth. Cold sweat dampened her clothing, her knees shook weakly…she wanted to go home…or anywhere. Anywhere! Anywhere but here! _She wanted be away!_

**_“Tha-ats okay…I f-for-give y-you…”_ **

Tears dripped and vanished into darkness. Whimpers and helpless sobbing echoed throughout… it sounded _too_ loud to her ears. _Way too loud…_

**_“It’s n-not your f-fau-lt, little canary. Do-on’t wor-rry, I-I ki-lled th-them.”_ **

He was trying to soothe her but… _it was scary_ …

She curled into a ball, drawing on herself. Her frightened sobs grew louder, echoing in her skull – in the darkness. Her shaking hands moved to cover her ears and she pressed into herself further. But it didn’t help… _it wasn’t helping! It wasn’t helping! She didn’t want to be here!_

**_“I kill-ed th-them all-ll!”_ **

_Mom! Mom! Chara! Where are you?! Mettaton! Skeleton! I need you, Chara! Chara! Somebody! Help! Anybody!_

_…Anybody…Where are you?!_

**_“I’m coming for you.”_ **


	11. He’s Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say heroes come in all shapes and sizes.

She screamed.

_“Frisk! Frisk! Darling, you’re okay! You’re okay!”_

Bolting upright and panting harshly, she scanned the room. It wasn’t darkness… _it wasn’t empty darkness!_ The tv was in front of her, she was sitting on a purple worn-out couch and there were walls. Lavender walls! Next to her was Mettaton’s soul, flickering worriedly. _She was home – she was home! She was safe!_

She was safe.

Scrambling toward the soul, she desperately cradled it – blankets and all.

She wailed.

_“It’s okay, darling, it’s okay. Whatever frightened you – it can’t reach you in these walls. You’re safe, you’re safe. No magic, no monster can get passed those walls. You’re safe, Frisk. You’re okay…You’re okay…”_

Mettaton chanted over and over, trying to soothe her sacred soul. The colour of his soul pulsing in worry – all he could do was glow in the dark and talk. It was little but- but it was enough. It was enough to sooth her panicking soul and calm her racing heart, enough to slowly make her trembling stop. He was enough to help her wailing fade into sobs and sobs fade into a light sniffles. He was enough…he was enough.

His soul provided light.

His chanting gave her comfort.

Mettaton was there - she wasn’t alone.

She had him.

That’s how her brother and mother found her; she had refused to move from the couch. Too sacred to go anywhere, to leave the room so she had stayed glued to the couch for two weeks. Only racing to the bathroom when absolutely necessary or dashing to the kitchen when she could no longer stand the hunger pains – clinging to the pale pink soul.

He had become her life-line.

To the tweleve year-old, he was her hero.

Mettaton could protect her from anything and everything. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there'll be minor Mettaon x Frisk fluff but this story will have all the typical pairings in. Yes there'll be hints at other pairings but that's 'bout it. Typical pairings, guys.


	12. Being A Mother

Toriel cradled her paws to her chest, worriedly observing the scene. She didn’t know what to think about this, her children could be in danger because of this yet- yet they looked so happy. Their smiles were bright as they played under the sun’s rays.

After two weeks of leaving Frisk alone, they’d come back to find her clinging to a pink inverted soul (a monster soul) and had refused to leave the comfort of the couch unless necessary. It’d taken awhile to coax her away from those four walls and _do something._ The child had even tried to take the soul into the bathroom with her! Now, as a mother and well aware that it was a _male_ soul – she drew the line.

She had forced the human to return to her usual self. She’d been able to do something about her child’s behaviour but not the sudden nightmares.

She couldn’t do anything about the nightmares; it made her feel like a failure of a mother to hear her child screaming in fright every night and waking up in a cold sweat. As a mother, it was duty to protect her children from harm and she’d throw away her own life if she had to just to protect them. It was what a mother did.

Yet there were some things a parent couldn’t do.

When she’d laid eyes on the soul, she wanted to rip the thing from her child’s arms and lock it away. She knew who that soul belonged to (a kinder soul amongst others) however still a _monster_ soul. This robot’s soul shouldn’t have been able to get past that door because the magic in it was there to keep monster souls out and away from the magicless humans. It was made to trap and protect the humans here – to cage them. Nobody got in or out.

This soul had crossed through the door – _after_ the magic had been placed there.

Mettaton had been alive…no, with a body on the other side for many years _after_ this cage had been crafted. If Mettaton’s soul could get through, what other monsters could? Were her children really as safe as she though they were? Had this cage never been in the first place?

Her children were supposed to be safe here.

Toriel felt scared.


	13. Neglected Needs

She stared at the ceiling,

Her soul was throbbing as usual. It wasn’t painful, annoying at best but at times she really wished it would stop. From the books she’s read and the questions she’s asked, her soul wasn’t supposed to _throb._ Heck, she wasn’t supposed to actually _feel_ it unless it wasn’t inside her.

Frisk turned to look at her brother.

For once, his sleep was peaceful. His eyebrows weren’t knitted together in stress and his lips weren’t drawn into their usual thin line, those permanent circles on his cheeks didn’t look so menacing either. At the moment he looked like a completely different person, the one he’d been when he was younger and she’d first been adopted. He’d changed as they’d grown.

He used to be so open.

Her older brother was still affectionate and caring, keeping her close. He still made sure she had everything she ever needed and helped her with the simplest things like sitting at the table or getting knots out her hair. However he didn’t talk as much and his smiles were rare nowadays; it was as if he was missing something. He needed something and it wasn’t within these walls – it was outside.

Her soul wanted to be outside too.

It urged her to open that door.

It needed to be outside.

She disagreed, she didn’t need anything outside. She had her compassionate mother, her caring brother and her best friend/hero Mettaton. They were all she needed.

What more could she need?

_“Knock knock kid…”_

She huffed at the memory.

She hadn’t been to the door for a while; she hadn’t heard his voice and funny jokes for a while. His hearty laughter and deep sighs of…contentment? They all felt like distant memories only happening several lifetimes ago, fading as the days went past. The last time they’d spoken had been six months ago… _so long. I miss him…is it strange to miss someone you’ve never met? I feel like I’ve meet him before though, that I knew him even before we meet – before I first knocked._

She missed that monster (skeleton, said Mettaton). 

_I’m going to the door, I don’t care how much pain I’ll feel afterward. I don’t care how much my soul punishes me for not going through, which I won’t, I need to hear his voice. I miss him._ She decided, determination flowing through her and left her brother’s side. She left the house – she was determined.  


	14. Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darker and darker yet...

Breathing deep, she savoured the fresh night air. She enjoyed night more than she enjoyed the day; titling her head to the sky, her eyes landed on the twinkling stars and glowing moon. They stood bright and welcomingly against the dark sky, so beautiful. They were real and reminded her she was on the surface, the place she was supposed to be. She didn’t suffer anymore.

No more suffering.

She no longer struggled to breathe in stale, overused air of the Underground or gaze upon the filthy areas where crime lurked as if it belonged there. She didn’t have to keep moving from one hiding place to another, she didn’t have to keep a glass shard in her pocket or listen to chilling screams in the dead of the night. She didn’t have beg or scavenge to survive. Not anymore.

She was safe here.

**_“F-Fris-sk.”_ **

She froze.

_No she wasn’t._

Her soul shivered.

**_“Turn around, little canary.”_ **

She whimpered.

**_“I said turn around, kid. Now.”_ **

She didn’t move aside from trembling.

Suddenly thick, blue cords shot out from the darkness and wrapped around her body, trapping her. They tightened around her painfully, chafing against her soft flesh and restricting her. She couldn’t move (if her body would just listen!)– couldn’t escape. _There was no escape._

 ** _“Ya didn’t listen, you should know by now where that gets you. Canary, my little canary should know by now.”_** His _wanting_ , _darker_ voice growled and she flinched when something breathed – _breathed into her ear!_

He was so, so close. Too close.

She whimpered again when she realized she could feel warmth, body warmth from where it was standing, standing inches from her! He was close, way too close! _Why was he standing so close?_ _Why was he here? Why wouldn’t he leave her alone? WHO WAS HE?_

_Mettaton! Chara! Mom! Mettaton! Mettaton, where are you? I need you! I need you, Mettaton!_

Something sharp, hard that felt like fingers (was he touching her?) caressed her jaw and slowly moved to grip her chin as it titled her head up. It was breathing on her face! _On her face!_ **_“Open those beautiful eyes, kid. I want to see them, I’ve missed them…I’ve missed you.”_**

She didn’t remember closing her eyes, but she wasn’t opening them! She didn’t want to see! No! _NO!_

He chuckled, **dark and wanting** before her then pressed closer. She could feel the fabric of his clothes and solidness of his body, his breathes harder on her face. **_“Come now, canary.”_**

For some reason, some stupid reason she opened her eyes…

“METTATON!”


	15. Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molestation of Underage.

_What the-?_

She choked, drooling around his fingers _. He’d just forced them into her mouth!_

She’d opened her eyes to find a multi-coloured, mostly black, skeleton pressing against her. His bones black as onyx, darker then that empty place yet his wide _insane_ grin was bright in yellow and sharper than razors. Glintching squares of white and black swarmed around him, the word Error flashing occasionally. Red empty sockets glowed intensely with yellow magic circling a blue, corrupted magic which locked in on her – **wanting.**  

He crackled, staring closely. His voice glitched as he spoke. **_“Why are you calling for Mettaton, Frisk?”_**

She sniffled and warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She struggled only to gag around his fingers.

He observed her for a moment and his supraorbital ridge, if he had eyebrows that’d be there, furrowed. The blue magic in his eye-sockets flickered rapidly, _creepily_ the longer he stared. It was as if she’d somehow grown another limb and he was trying to figure out how it happened.

He began muttering to himself. **_“You’re younger than you should be.”_**

Using his other hand, he pressed against her sweater and felt along her side. His hand stopped searching when he reached her hips, fingers massaging and lingering. He said nothing nor did he response when her trembling picked up or her clothes became damp with perspiration.

His touch didn’t hurt however it was making her uncomfortable and new, strange feelings were growing. They were confusing her – she didn’t like it.

 ** _“Your hips haven’t even developed yet…”_** He stated, clearly disappointed and she squealed when his hand slipped under her sweater, up toward her chest. His hand found the slight swell of her breasts – a disturbed moan escaped her lips.

He stopped and met her frightened gaze.

He cracked a grin. **_“You obviously don’t remember me, canary but your soul does. Let me take a look.”_**

His hand moved away from her breasts to her chest’s centre and she watched, awed, as a crimson glow suddenly shone from her sweater. She forgot about her fear, stilling completely to see him pull out a red heart from the fabric and held it up to her face.

Her soul – _her soul._

It hovered in his palm, simmering red-transparent liquid dripping from it and seeping between his phalanges. Instead of being upside-down, it was the right –side up unlike her brother’s or mother’s soul and wasn’t pale at all. It was the size of her fist and in the middle; a small (barely noticeable) vine-like pattern of pale blue glowed. She could even see it was throbbing.  

The throbbing felt distant, dull as her soul floated there.

She also felt empty, very empty.

 ** _“Barely.”_** He growled and suddenly turned his attention to her. **_“I’m Sans, but call me Error. I’m taking you with me.”_**

They vanished.


	16. Connections

“SANS, I TOLD YOU NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB. AT LEAST YOU DIDN’T GET ANY STAINS ON YOUR UNIFORM YET. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW HARD THEY ARE TO GET RID OF.”

He sighed and chuckled. “Well, ya are the best bro.”

“WELL, OF COURSE I AM. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT PAPRYRUS AFTER ALL, I CAN DO ANYTHING. BUT I DO WONDER WHERE YOU’RE GETTING THESE STAINS FROM? TELL ME, BROTHER, WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM? I KNOW HOW LAZY YOU ARE-”

He said nothing and suddenly pawed at his chest.

He glanced at his brother, happy for his rambling as he hadn’t noticed and ground his teeth. He tried his best to keep his posture as normal as possible and hoped that his brother stayed obvious today. Papyrus had the unpredictable ability to observe things nobody needed or wanted him to know. It always made things awkward.

“I’M OFF TO TRAINING BROTHER. I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE AND MAKE UNYDNE WORRY OTHERWISE I’LL BE FORCED TO FACE ASRIEL’S PUNISHMENT AGAIN.” He managed to keep on eye open to see his brother shudder and grimace. The older skeleton quickly raced off.

Waiting until he was sure his brother was gone; he lifted his shirt and gently pulled out his soul. The pale blue colour had changed to an unhealthy grey, steadily growing darker as time passed and it’s throbbing had become painful, attacking him at random times. He wasn’t sure why it was behaving this way. It had started doing this last night, rather randomly.

It wasn’t the magical door he guarded as he’d been doing this ever since it’d been made. Or the door’s magic was beginning to weaken and was trying to forcibly draw magic from him…but it wouldn’t be random, it do that over time. Besides as far he could see, it was still standing strong.

His soul lunched again. 

A groan escaped his teeth.

His soul had started throbbing he’d meet the kid on the other side; it hadn’t stopped throbbing since that day but it had never been painful. His soul liked to urge him toward the door whenever the kid stopped by and flutter restlessly as if he needed, had to be closer. It was odd…but never painful. It was just really, _really_ annoying.

He knew their souls were connected, but he didn’t know in which way. So, if his soul hurt could that mean the kid’s soul did too? Is that why she hadn’t come by in the last couple months? Had something happened to her?

There was a knock on the door.

Relief washed over him. The kid was alright, she was fine. “Kid?”

“No, I apologize.”

He stilled. _The second_ _prince, Chara?_ _He’s been inside the Cage the whole time? This must be where Toriel decided to hide the kid before she was killed, it would explain a lot and why he’s even alive. The lady’s always been a clever one._

“You’re Majesty, what _cage_ I do for ya?”

“This is important, Sans, as you know I wouldn’t give my position away for just anything. My sister, Frisk has gone missing. Have you let _anyone_ in, Sentry?”

“Frisk…the girl right?”

“Yes, you’re not answering my question.”

“She’s a monster, even if someone somehow got in, you’d have nothing to worry ‘bout.”

The prince fell quiet and he felt his breathing (artificial, mind you) catch. This _Frisk_ , the girl was a **_human_** that had somehow escaped the Underground and made it to the surface. She’d done an impossible feat and had been living with the prince ever since, adopted by him… _she should never have been able to get out. The magic used to seal the Underground would kill any human instantly. How?_

 _And why are we connected?_  


	17. Lingering Past

“Why do ya think she was taken?”

“She isn’t in the Cage, as you call it and the door’s still closed. You’re also aware that’d it be impossible for her to get back to the Underground.”

“It’s impossible for a human to escape…”

“She doesn’t know how to get back. She barely remembers that she’s adopted…We’re losing time; she could be hurt wherever she is. Are you going to help or not?” The prince finally growled, losing his patience with the skeleton – a rare thing. But he was after all the only one who could make the boy lose patience, even when he’d just been a baby.

“I know you’re the only one who can get in here, Sans and I know you didn’t take her. You’re a skeleton…please bring my sister back to me.”

He scratched his skull, uncertain.

He really didn’t want to get involved in whatever mess this was, he’d learned long ago as a kid that it was safer to stay away and keep his _nose – heh –_ clean. Especially with the way his brother and father were today. His brother’s skull was cracked and his mind had become simple, unable to form above-intelligent thoughts. While his father isolated himself in his lab, ashamed…and his mother, well, he didn’t know. They’d **_never_** be the same again. The damage had been done and it was permanent.

But their souls were connected.

Whatever was happening to her, wasn’t just hurting her but him as well.

…besides he missed the kid.

 “Alight, I’ll lend a _hand._ ”

“Just like that… what’s the catch?”Chara suspiciously asked and the skeleton could easily pick up on his unease. It was clear whatever trust the younger monster had in him had dispersed over the years but he couldn’t blame him. There _was_ something he wanted.

“A favour.”

“A favour?”

“Yup, that’s all I want.”

“…Fine.”

Gathering his magic, Sans vanished from his post and passed through the void onto the other side of the wall. The boy jumped and spun to face him, his crimson eyes wide in surprise. He burst into laughter – _the kid’s face!_

_“Now isn’t the time for jokes! Frisk is in trouble!”_

He stopped – he knew that ungodly shriek anywhere. He straightened, towering over the prince and laid eyes on the pale pink soul. It’s colour glowing restlessly. “Mettaton?”

_“In the flesh, darling! Aren’t you surprised to see me, skeleton?”_

His sockets narrowed. “You’re supposed to be dead, robot.”

_“Do I look like dust to you? Besides having no body, I’m perfectly fine. Anyway, there’ll be time to talk later because right now Frisk’s in trouble and you’re the only one who can help her. It’s too late to back out now; you’re already inside the cage.”_

“… You say she’s been taken. Neither of you saw anything?” He inquired and slowly followed as Chara began to lead the way.

“No.” The prince responded and Sans didn’t bother asking Mettaton if he saw anything. By the way he was going on, he obviously cared a lot for the human and he was _just_ a soul. He knew lingering souls, living ones, could only sense the presence of other souls. They however weren’t supposed to linger this long unless they were a human soul – Mettaton wasn’t a human.

Chara lead him to a small, decent cottage. “Here we are.”  


	18. Traces

She pulled face.

_Tori, she alive…she’s alive…_

_That_ face – the one where’d she scrunch up her snout, her lavender eyes would squint and she’d craned her furry neck back at a weird angle.

He had known her ever since her ever since they had been toddlers, growing up beside her and racing her through the royal palace halls. Their laugher echoing throughout the halls, they’d skip around pillars and disturb the important chatter of nobles. They brought mischief with them wherever they went, bringing smiles to the perfect king and his soft prince. As they grew into adolescents and learnt the limitless abilities of their magic, they remained constant and close friends. They’d been inseparable.

She’d never pulled _that_ face.

Never until she’d become a lady.

_He couldn’t believe she was alive. All this time he –everyone thought she was gone…she's been so close, so damn close. I never realized it, I'm such a fool. She's alive._

“Sans…”Her eyes narrowed further and she reached for her son, pulling him closer. He quickly put distance between them and held his hands out defensively. Mettaton snickered in the background. _Fuckin’ robot, always in the background – she’s alive tough. She’s alive…Tori’s alive._

“Tori I-”

“I told not to call me that. Has Asgore remarried?”

His supraorbital ridge furrowed. _Of course he wouldn’t, you two are soul mates…_  “Wha? No, listen-”

“Then I’m still your queen and you’ll refer to me as such. The past will remain in the past, where it belongs. Why are you here?”

He sighed and his posture hunched. After a moment, he finally met her gaze and shrugged lazily. _Seems she’s adopted another child, not surprised given Tori’s caring nature. She’s always been the mothering type, an excellent one._ “Congratulations, I heard it was a girl.”

Chara grasped his mother’s shouldar, drawing her attention back to him and stared at her with wide eyes. Sans could tell by the quick glance the prince shot him, he was rethinking his decision but clearly decided to ignore whatever he’d witnessed. “Mom, Mettaton said Sans was the only one who could help. He can help us get Frisk back.”

She stared in her son’s eyes and surrendered with a sigh. She patted his hand gently and her hard gaze softened. “Yes, I suppose he can, my child. This way, Sentry.” 

“When was she taken?” He asked, following them as they led him to the living room. Their cottage was clean, not a single speck of dirt in place as was the living rooms excluding the couch which was littered with snacks, blankets and pillows. It basically looked like an untouched nest, there were even crumbs.

Knowing the Toriel’s habits, he knew it was the last place the kid touched. So she’d been taken from here, inside her own home. _She was alive, after all this time Tori’s been alive. I can’t believe it…_

He could see traces of magic.

A sudden chill washed over him, surrounding him and drowning him. It was impossible – _it was impossible._ **_It was impossible._**

 _“Frisk was taken somewhere last night. It’s hard to tell time like this but I believe it was close to midnight.”_ Mettaton chirped and Sans was vaguely aware of Tori, sending the young prince a scolding look.

Realization finally settled in.

“I thought I told you to watch over your sister and not to leave her alone. Chara, you were supposed to stay with her and call me if she had any nightmares again.” Toriel lectured, waving a finger in the teenager’s face.

“Nightmares?” He chorused and watched them nod at him, the prince starting to babble. He wasn’t listening as he turned to stare at the mess again. The traces of magic, something only a skeleton can see, didn’t leave a dusty-magically mess instead it looked as if it…it looked like it glitched. The colours switched from pale blue to black repeatedly; it appeared similar to a corrupted code.

 _The colours are strange, it should be only one colour and shouldn’t glitch. Light blue to black…black-black!_ He froze and the royals quickly noticed, drawing closer to him. Their eyes alight with hope, a hope that he couldn’t give.

“What is it, Sans?”

“This is dark magic.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at late June/Early July. Might randomly before then post if I'm lucky.


End file.
